I Order You!
by ryeonixg
Summary: Three years after the war in Krugis, Graham Aker, a new intern to FLAGS, was ordered to assist the clean up. Discovering a curtain tanned skinned teen. Though every civilian was thought to be dead, one survived, his name will later be known as Setuna.F. Seiei. But for now it is just Soran Ibraham the last child of the Krugis.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**Hello! just revising my works here!, nothing much to see.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now,..ME no own this work.**

A.D. 2301 Krugis Republic

_"This battle is a holy war in the name of God."_ Announced from a static transmission

Behind a wall sat a boy head down, knees crossed up against his chest; his slender arms embracing a gun of some sort, breathing heavily. The sun shined brightly on his dark hair. A single bead of sweat slid down the young man's face. The sound of a machine's mechanical whirring engine moving in the background signaled that it was close. Adrenalin pumped throughout his body. As he raised his head, golden brown irises swiftly shifted to the right followed by a quick sprint to the opening between two disintegrated walls. With a twitch of his pointer finger rapid rounds sounded the air until it was out sanged by an explosion fifteen feet behind him. The shock wave threw him across the sanded street.

_"By dying in battle we shall be led into the presence of God."_

Struggling, he got up and ran to grab his gun- given to him by his leader- in one desperate motion. Up against another wall, panting; he rose his head and noticed a doll, gifted with a maroon Victorian dress and bonnet lined in velvet. He would have had scoffed if not for his current situation and instead inverted his eyes, ' _in this world there is no god_' letting his head fall down after the thought. He had multiple thoughts of just ending things now, so he can go and join the others. There was no hope for him. He thought about the foolish heroism back then with his friends. They all said that they would accomplish this together and fight for their freedom, fight for their future, fight for each other, but it was all for naught. He was left alone to finish what they started, alone.

In the distance hand missiles launched, rocking the war machine that happened to be behind him. Turning around the war machine spotted a certain boy with brown eyes and aimed with its built-in machine-gun. A streak of light passed through the death stick, allowing the model to fall. And in the spur of the moment when the child was frozen with fear. His life flashed before his very eyes. But the most unbelievable thing happened, and the child caught sight of it. The thing in the sky. It had 'wings' made of heavenly green light that seemed to extend for millions of miles; it slowly turning to face him. His eyes widen at fear and disbelief but a different emotion flashed through his eyes. At that moment, he vowed that he will survive and eradicate war.

A.D. 2307

Lieutenant Graham Aker, age 24 blond hair, green eyes, height 180 cm the rest are classified. When small he was fascinated at flying. Thus perusing his dreams he enlisted into the Union army. Superior to the other pilots he rose in rank exponentially. So why was he sent to a foreign land laced in poverty, or better yet extinct due to their civil war. Not to be rude, but he would rather go guard the prime minister at the Eurasian-EU alliance. Quote on quote, thought to himself. By becoming one of the youngest officers he was usually sent on trivial missions. But, slowly and surly he knew that his rank was going to climb soon, his influence growing, it's just a matter of time.

They landed on the deserted ground. Supposedly there were witnesses saying that there are survivors and if the Union finds them first they would gain advantage in economic growth in raw resources. Graham rolled his eyes at the obvious powerplay and decided to just roll with it.

"Aw man look at this place it screams horror movie doesn't it?" Stated a soldier that jumped down from his mobile latter. Raising his hand to provide his eyes some shade from the burning light.

In which Graham retorted, " Doesn't matter, as long as we get this finished you can imagine anything you want is that clear?" The soldiers one by one surrounded him and nodded their heads as they snickered at the dry retort.

" Good, I want four men teams on each street, we'll search till it's dark and restart it tomorrow, Hopefully we'll find someone or something by the end of Thursday, that means three days to search men." They all saluted and in unison answered a "Sir!" Before splitting into groups and running off. Graham along with his three members Richard, Jack, and Nicolas, went through house after house never finding a hint of human life.

His opinion of the destroyed village never changed. Although, upon seeing the devastating state of the small town he felt guilt bubble up in his stomach. The sole thing that he sought to protect-the innocent, the people of the world, justice-was left unguarded for too long and was destroyed by war. He searched the town with his grim face, and observing all that is left of the peaceful place.

As the search found no fruit, and night fell upon them, they all sat around a campfire with their sleeping bags laid out behind them. Chattering amongst the group kept the atmosphere lively, Graham however felt something amiss. A hundred yards behind them were their FLAGS; loaded with their personal belongings inside the cockpit. While conversing with his underlings he heard rustling by the flags. Although he went to check nothing we seen. The thoughts weighted in his mind so he decided to brush them off and get some rest, as his thoughts finally stopped he didn't realize everyone fast asleep. He soon followed letting sleep fill his head.

The next morning he awoke to frantic yelling.

"Shhh! Guys shut up the lieutenant is waking up if he finds out about it we'll-"

"Find out about what?" asked Graham as he awakens and slides out from his bag.

"Oh uh...N..nothing. Yeah! Nothing… uh..Sir!" nervously answered a soldier. The man's hand was scratching the back of his head and awkwardly smiled.

Curious Graham moved past the frantic Richard and to the soldier behind the large American. He stood intimidating a younger and lanky soldier. He felt bad for bullying his newer recruits, but time's wasting. He made a mental note of apologizing later, but now he felt as though they were in trouble.

"Soldier! Report!"

Hesitating, the young man looked behind Graham then back to him, and then finally giving up, "Sir! Reporting! At 500 hours Steven Tillman woke up to sleep in his cockpit, however when we woke up he was unconscious on the floor without his gun, he was attacked Sir!"

Surprised as they are. To be able to beat a man weighing roughly 87 kg, and being armed to top it all off. The person must not be underestimated. The blond lieutenant ordered the emergency search for their missing perpetrator. Slipping into his equipment, he journeyed out into the abandoned city. His guard was high and keep communication on as well as ordering his soldiers to do so. He didn't expect any form of resistance but on the other hand, they were at war. Bringing his attention back to the present, he ordered for a report from his groups. He won't be losing anybody on this mission.

Soran Ibraham, age 16, golden brown eyes with black hair tied back by bandages. Started his day like usual, wake up, get dressed and go hunting for breakfast. He walked through the city alone, for seven long years. His people have long been dead, his friends, family, neighbors massacred by the robotic suits.

He knew everybody in his village. Over there by the water fountains where the children of the nice old lady across the street used to play. There, in the alley way, was where the thugs who used to beat him up would sit and smoke weed all day. That house over there by the fallen roof is the house of that old lady who always gave him free apples, when he would run into town to buy ingredients for his mother. There and there, he remembers that that's where his father and him played. And on the porch his mother would yell "honey! Sou! Come and eat!" And along with his father they would run into the house and eat on that dinner table. But they're gone now he had killed them. That feeling lost forever.

He often secretly visited his house after the 'initiation'. The first thing that disappeared was their smell. The calming scent of aloe from his mother and the smell of comforting metal and musk from his father; next was voice. He remembers the song that his mother sung for him. Although the song depicted horror, his mother sung it with soft gentleness that made it appear as a sorrowful song. Even now he sings it in the darkness when the past brings its memories to haunt him. His thoughts were now focused on the song and it's tune.

House after house, block after block, district after district; only to find desert wolves picking at a limp body of their own kind. He hummed the melody and mouthed the words. Disgusted after resurveying the town from the north district to south to east and west, he arrived home.

He would do nothing but search for food in other abound owned houses and if he finds anything, he would bring it to the foot of the Rocky Mountain that hides his country.

At the base were crosses dug deep into the ground, carved on them were the names of his people. Not a day has been forgotten, where he would walk to the fifty-sixth row and pass seventy-two crosses; stand between two graves. Carved on them were foreign characters forming: Isaac Ibraham and Mary Ibraham in its own understanding. The site was his way of atoning for his sins. The song sung by his mother resounded in his head. Closing his eyes he envisioned his his memory.

"_A storm is loosed upon the sea  
>Whose eye is stained with tears.<br>A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood,  
>the makings of the fearful's fears."<em>

_Soran laid on his mother's lap. He felt her hand caress his head and comfortably smooth out his natural bed-head. He was anxious that day. His father had yet to return from his job at the mine. He was so worried that the mine itself tempted him to follow it's beckoning. The day was dark and dreary, the explosion sounded out a while back. His mother made him stay back with her, whereas the other wives ran towards the mine. She coerce him to relax and believe in his father. He did, and laid down. She sung the song with passion and love. He then felt that everything was going to be alright, and it was, they all came back with only minor injuries. _

Soran stood still for what would seem like for hours was ten minutes before walking off. He continued to walk until he felt a slight tremor shake past him. Curiously sneaking past the graves until he witnessed a similar robot that killed his people seven years prior. The said machines held people inside. Soran found himself stalking a group of four, '_what are they looking for?_' He thought to himself, careful to not make a noise.

Night soon fell as he observed them from afar behind a bolder, 'maybe they want to find and kill the rest of the survivors, so what happened can't be justified?' Suddenly, his wrist were grabbed and twisted behind his back; face shoved against the rocky surface.

"Oh you're just a kid... hey boy, where's your parents," he added as he tugged harder on the Kid's arm "you shouldn't be out past your curfew or else you'll be pun-"

Interrupted by a swift kick to the groin, the soldier fell to his knees; followed by a heavy elbow to the face, which knocked the man unconscious. Perplexed by his situation, Soran grabbed the gun in it's holster and ran back to his home.

The groups were coming back to the same street more often than they used to, which troubled Soran greatly. Fortunately, he arrived at his hide out safely, and was careful not to bring unnecessary company. Finally, he laid sprawled out on the floor and closed his heavy eyes.

Two days Soran spent inside hidden, thinking of their motive. He noticed that they weren't marching around now, so he decided to venture out; to see if they're truly gone. As he heard footsteps around the corner he rushed around a different corner only to bump against the same soldier, who with an iron grip, held his slim wrist.

"Caught ya, now time for payback' whispered the man as his hand rose over his head

Soran clench his jaws, waiting for impact, but it never came. Slowly opening up his eyes he saw a golden halo that rested on yellow hair that caresses a slim face, peridot eyes and instantly a charming crooked smirk.

"Found you" he whispered.

As Graham was walking down the street he heard struggling in the distance, he ran up two blocks and looked down an alley. He instantly saw two shadows struggling. A smaller figure is being held by the bigger figure, however an arm rose up into a fist. Graham quickly saw that as sign that he should go stop the person. Sprinting, he realizes that the larger figure is one of his own men, and the younger? _The Survivor_.

He swiftly sprinted and grabbed his soldier's arm, stopping the attack, paying no attention to him as he pushed the man to the side to get a good look at the survivor, " Found you"

As examining the young boy, Graham noticed he had wavy mid black length hair tied back into a tail caressing his slender tan skinned face, high cheekbone, with a straight long nose, and beautiful golden eyes that show no fear.

The image of a rough bearded man who kills wanderers for a living was shattered in an instant, by this weak young boy who looks no older than thirteen.

"Shounen, tell me your name" no reply, "I sai-" he was interrupted by the soldier he threw on the ground.

"He's the one who attacked me the other day." and continued on "I just wanted to help him and yet he attacked me! punish him!"

Amusing as it is, Graham Aker was progressively getting vexed. He considers that right now he is interrogating the boy and by the look on the Krugian he realizes it too, however his soldier doesn't know when to shut up. He thought more of his soldiers, but yet, they weren't actually his, just jocks who thought only of themselves. "Quiet! If he did attack you, shouldn't you get punished for being ousted by a mere child? If you have so much free time to go clubbing every night shouldn't you instead train like you're supposed to, so this wouldn't happen?"

Speechless, Steven stood up, saluted and walked elsewhere, glaring at the young boy.

" Now let us continue. what is your name?" no reply again, a sigh came out of Graham's mouth, "I'm only doing this for your own good do you understand?" The boy stood still until he shook his head and turned around. In the process of running away, the boy's hand was caught by the soldier's.

The boy shook his head, just then, Graham realizing the question that should have been asked first, "Do you know Japanese? Shounen?" He glared at Graham before struggling to escape one again.

The boy's head tilted to the side, ' Of course not Graham he's been here his whole life!' thought Graham. Another question was asked, "do you know how to speak at all?" a questioning look before the boy bit the hand that held him and ran out of the alley. 'Damn it!'

Graham, who didn't want to let his promotion run away, grabbed the teen. There was a struggle, surprised at how strong the teen seemed, only he could so much damage, but not only was he strong but was the opposite as well; stealthy, quick, accurate at hitting the pressure points and he almost looks graceful at some moments. It stopped when the ebony haired teen was pinned down on the ground, his body spread out under Graham, his bony arms were held above his head by Graham's iron grip, both panting at the struggle. Graham then laughed at his victory. He watched the young boy beneath him wriggle in attempts to escape. The boy was smaller than he thought and thus increased the man's feeling of responsibility.

As he stood up, bringing the boy with him-arms cuffed at his back of course- he took out his communicator out from his pocket and spoke into it.

"Pack up men we're going home" a large smile as he turned down towards his found survivor.

**As usual, R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brifing

**Disclaimer!: we all know I don't own Gundam00 so this will be the last of this kind of message. Enjoy hopefully, and if there are any grammar/ punctuation/ spelling/ etc. plz tell me so I can revise it, also Review! **

A.D. 2307 Japan.

Silence, the blond haired, green eyed man was seated on the left side of the pale blue couch, and the ebony haired, orange eyed teen was on the right. Both sipping coffee and milk at the same time. The atmosphere around them was tense and unnerving, and awkward-don't forget awkward.

It all began when the soldiers arrived back from the Republic of Krugis, and the teen was brought into the infirmary; soldiers were directed into the briefing rooms. Not long after that, Lieutenant Graham Aker walked out after reporting the mission to the higher ups. He was inquisitive as to why they were sent there in the first place. He was still pondering over the reason why the boy was sent to this small hospital and not any of the big one with more efficient machines. Sure it was small and there were advantages to that, but why is there no one but the boy here? The thought was pushed out of his mind when he bumped into a nurse.

Graham Aker, like any other man, examined the nurse that had purple hair that hovered over her shoulders, piercing red eyes that diverted downward when they bumped, and porcelain skin, as she apologized, he saw a doctor who had brunette hair rushing after her. She was lovely and so that gave him the assumption that these two individuals-staring at the man running behind, and the woman- must be a thing.

"Hey! Tier-Tier...Tieriana! wait!" announced the man

The commotion quickly passed him, which reminded him about the boy in which he should go check on. The white halls lead to an equally white room, the young lieutenant saw the boy; along side him walked in the translator that was supposed to interrogate the teen. Graham decided to brush his small moment when walking into the room. It somewhat went along the lines of comparing the young boy's dark skin to the paleness of the room and how it accentuated the boys...Nope. End of story. Anyways, he formally greeted the man, and earning a soft smile back.

"Hello, my name is Gregory Ladd, I'm the translator that they asked to come here to see a patent"

Asked the dark green haired man as he gave out a hand. Graham unconsciously analyzed the person before him. Tall, about his own height, just a little shorter. His hair was a little long, longer than Graham prefers, but, hey, the doctor isn't a soldier. Speaking of hair, the bangs were a basically blocking his left eye. Discarding his thoughts Graham accepted his hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ladd, I heard you can speak twenty-three different languages?"

"Ah, yes I can and am very proud of it, now I'll get working. Ah, " they stared at the woken up boy, who, in a daze, stared back at them, " seems like you're awake, hi, my name is Gregory Ladd what's your name?"

The boy stared blankly upwards then laid back down in the bed and covered himself. The translator just smiled at the action, and directed Graham and him out the door saying, " He doesn't seem to want to talk, we'll try tomorrow." As the Dr. Ladd walked down the halls he turned around, "Thank you for coming, have a nice day." then he walked off.

They tried numerous times and need up with the same results, the boy covered himself with the thin fabric. It went for two months, annoyed, Graham asked his friend what he should do to get a person to talk and so his friend said, " well, maybe it's just because you don't interest him." And after sleeping on that statistic he came up with an idea.

The next day, before arriving at the infirmary he stopped by a toy shop, 'if I don't interest him then I'll find something that does, now where should I start,' he thought.

Not long later, after searching all the shops and buying at least one materialistic object, he decided to buy something he, himself wanted. A 'You can build it yourself' mini mecha action figure and it just so happen that a new model came out. After his selection he then continued to his final destination.

He walked in, with over ten bags, and laid it in front of the boy, and taking the things out one by one naming them off. Teriyaki squid, fried octopus, ball in a cup, knock the totem pole, monopoly, LIFE, pencils, pens, super hero action figures, animated movies, anime, manga , and so on.

The ravenette was surrounded by new things he never knew of while he was stuck in this building, yet nothing interested him. Out in the corner of his eyes he saw what seems to be a face that looked similar to the robot face he saw six years ago. He rushed to the bag and pulled it out, just to be disappointed it looked similar but was different. However, he still held on to it hoping that in the future he could find the actual robot that saved him.

A hand suddenly tried to pry it out of his own. Soran held onto it and heard the other man speak.

"Oi! that one's mine! It's the newest model!" Jerking it back into his arms and shielding it from the older man Soran stook out his tongue.

" Why you!-"

"Young man, would you kindly tell us your name?" asked the other man.

_This guy doesn't know when to give up does he? Since he over heard me sing the other day, he knows that I am fully capable of speaking Japanese, well, only a little. I guess the faster we get this done, the faster I can get home._

After a long pause the boy finally spoke, "Soran, Soran Ibraham."

When the collection of information/interrogation was over the translator left, along with Graham.

" I was ordered to give this to you by the chief, said you were going to take care of the boy and to teach him japanese customs and get him ready for schooling."

To shocked by the sudden order he allowed himself to take the board. He looked at the translator once again, dark green hair that covers a side of his handsome slender face, gray eyes and a straight smile, "thanks" was all Graham could say- did we hire new employees?-thought Graham, inwardly.

Now pushing towards the more important problem at hand, he analyzed the data that was recorded, Soran Ibraham,

Age: Sixteen

Hair color: black

Eye color: orange

And so on. He then sighed and walked back into the room.

"Shonen, listen carefully I am no-" he was already changed back into his civilian clothes holding the box with the figure in it..

Now three years later, here we are again. Graham,who had never been fond of children now have to live with one, and unconsciously he pampers Soran often and has grown to like the boy over the years. Soran who didn't remember what it's like to have a family, is now experiencing, whether he like it or not, is living with a new member.

"Shounen,"

"Don't call me that, I have a name you know." bluntly answered the kid.

At first their relationship was-in fact-very awkward, but it changed after a week of getting the boy. Yup, he was now an official guardian. Graham's was revisit by the box still filled with the new mobile model. It still had the plastic wrap over it and was still unmarked. Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the boy's room while he was still at school. He forgot all about the boy. The room was barren, only the pieces of furniture of the previous guest room was all that gave it life. Other than those things it showed no signs of anybody living there. Graham also thought about the boy himself. They didn't really go shopping and the only reason why he has clothes to wear is because his cousin had gladly given him her son's old clothing.

Now that he thinks about it, he felt a little guilty. Maybe in the future he might be charged with child neglect...um..not the best thing to see on a military record.. Guess he'll have to change that.

While Graham was thinking Soran entered the house. He noticed shoes that aren't normally there and concluded that his 'guardian' is finally home. Out of habit Soran heads straight up to his room. Instead of opening up to a dark empty room he sees the lights on at the end of the hall. Suspicious, Soran quietly walks up to the door and peers into the room. Giving a large sigh, he sees Graham on the ground with pieces of color plastic weird-looking sheets. His eyes were drawn to the cardboard box tossed at the side. Peridot eyes stared back at him motionless.

"Ah! Hey! What are you doing!"

The blond stared at the boy incredulously before answering, "Making a suit?"

As the Krugian stood at the door, Graham sighed, giving another look at the boy before motioning him over, " come on, let's build it together."

The boy continued to stare at the man. Graham looked up at the boy again, his face was in a pensive frown. It wasn't long before Graham knew the problem.

" You don't know how to? Well, here, I'll tell you how." Soran walked in the room hesitantly and sat down besides the man. Graham was fighting the urge to smirk at his accomplishment, and decided that it was best to just act natural. After several hours, Graham took Soran to the store and bought new clothing and there found out that Soran had no sense of style. Graham was secretly excited for that fact because it meant that the boy had yet to find things he likes. Graham knew that he was going to enjoy helping the boy find his himself.

Little did he know that the interaction would lead to something like this.

"Soran, I just got a letter from the university that said that you excelled in all your classes, what do you even do in your free time? Read the dictionary?

"I do not read the dictionary…. I skim through it"

Graham enjoyed their small conversations, "You what?...Hey, I've been wondering, don't you get lonely being here at home while I'm at work?"

"Not necessarily, I mean I read through your reports when I'm bored."

" I meant don't you get lonel-…. wait,what! you read through my stuff? Those are top secret information, you just can't go through them!"

The doorbell rung and Graham walked over and opened the door. The man was a couple of inches taller than Graham. Long bronze tied back into a high tail, he wore a black dress shirt covered by a white over coat. Their conversation lasted almost thirty minutes, before he walked in. Soran, during the conversation at the door, went into the kitchen and was making himself an omelette. Graham suddenly came to turned off the stove and lifted the eighteen year old boy by the armpits and carried him into the living room, and set him down.

Soran stood there thinking '_what just happened?' _and looked down to the spatula he was holding in his right hand, then stared at Graham with a dull face and began walking back into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait, Soran, this is Billy Katagiri is here on behalf of his Professor in the Union overflag department, Dr. Eifman and he would like to see you." said the blond, trying to

Soran stared at Graham with a face of indifference and continued on into the kitchen. Graham sighed, "sorry Billy, he doesn't like to socialize with strangers often and today I still have to take him to his monthly check up so maybe next time?" Billy nodded and stood up, wanting to say his byes to the boy, he walked towards the kitchen which was oozing with rich aromas and spices. In the kitchen, the table was set with three plates of cooked omelette sprinkled with green onions.

Soran sat in a chair eating silently. Graham, curiously waved his friend over, Billy then joined Graham standing the the kitchen door, then chuckled inwardly walking in and placing himself on a chair, "aren't you going to eat? Soran went through the trouble to make us something to eat, then afterwards we can go visit Dr. Eifman." Billy sat in the chair and enjoyed the rice omelette and thanked Soran, while Graham's mind ventured to another fact '_this is out of character why is he doing this? Is he planning something?' _ but decided to brush it off and enjoy the meal.

"Here is the chart Mr. Aker, No signs of enervation, it still seems that his body doesn't have enough nutrient and maybe that's the cause of his small size, which is understandable," Graham glanced at Soran then back " Also does he show any signs of exhaustion? at all?"

"No not really, well it's more like he doesn't do much, why?"

"His brain, it shows that he uses an abnormal amount of waves, see here the average human uses this amount of brain waves at a time and he uses this much, this amount can possible lead to many seizures and tumor, but that doesn't happen does it?" he shook his head "Well, just make sure he doesn't overexert himself and gets a good night's rest."

After the examination the group strolled towards the door and headed off towards the Union Headquarters. Inside the Union building, Billy took them around and Graham greeted some of the workers. They passed the training room, and that when Soran saw a union FLAG, he went and stood right in front of it breathing in all details, the complex build of the frame and fine furnish of the maroon color. Honestly he only went because he was fascinated by Graham's reports of his supervising of the upgrading new models.

"Beautiful isn't it," asked an aged soothing voice "It took many years to build one and we finally made it possible, Dr. Eifman nice to meet you" he said and turned to Soran hold out a hand.

Soran hesitantly rose his hand to meet the doctor, but was startled by a crew member. As they were talking Soran gazed at his hand, 'Dr. Eifman, chief technician for the FLAGS and Union professor wanted to shake my hand' he thought inwardly. Sure he told Graham about the experience in Krugis but hid the fact about the angelic suit he saw, and he long sought to find that suit and will find it even if it kills him. This was the first step.

**R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Run

**I'm sorry for the long wait for the chapters and bad grammar, punctuation, and if you don't like it in general….anyways, enjoy! Plz review at least. There also wasn't any beta readers so, mind me if there are any of the stuff above.**

Not long after Soran met the technician he saw a group of people walk in following a man in a uniform. Curious as he was, he reluctantly held back his urge to sneak into the group, but instead was fortunately asked by Eifman to go see what the group was doing. Unsure of what to do, glancing back to Graham and Billy, he gave in and allowed himself to be guided to the group.

"This is the latest model of the FLAG that was introduced two years ago by Dr. Eif- Well he's here right now, Dr. Eifman would you care to answers some questions from the young interns?" asked the tour guide.

" Mr. Elfman would mind if I ask you to point out the traits of the newest model?" asked a student.

"Well,-" Eifman started and with cold eyes stared at the intern, " I'm sorry it's classified" and with a big belted laughter he continued,

"I'm joking, what's there to be so secretive of. Well the newest model is equipped with a more efficient booster and energy core, also it could, withstand atmospheric penetration." As he continued to inform, he gained the attention of not only Soran, but the group as well.

Soran was mesmerized by the seer information, and amount of years that was needed to developed this mecha, thinking back to the one he saw in Krugis; this one was a similar in it's humanoid frame but isn't much like the winged one.

Soran continued to observe to machine and was pulled aside by familiar hands. He was about to protest, but was quickly shushed by his blond haired guardian. Looking back to the suit, his eyes caught the eyes of the famous doctor and then all eyes turned to him. Or rather the man holding him.

" Ah, why, there he is right now. Graham Aker, one of the Union's best fighters. He has accomplished many great feats.-" the man continued on as Soran was dragged away by Graham. When the said man's hand fell from Soran's mouth he was given a deadly glare from the boy. Raising two hands up, Graham backed away. One finger scratching his cheeks Graham chuckled, " They exaggerate everything so….hehehe. Oi! Soran where are you going?" yelled the soldier, attempting to catch up, but was held back by the new swarm of college students that mostly consisted of women.

Ignoring the bashful soldier, Soran walked back to the group and was met with the leading doctor. After the group finished their tour Dr. Elfman and Soran was left to marvel at the large suit. There was not a word about them, but they were both fine with the comfortable silence. That is until Billy walks by a noticed the two.

" Doctor! What brings you here? Oh! Soran? You're here too? What abou-" his sentence was cut off by the thumb of the boy pointing behind him. Billy chuckled at his friend and decide to pulled his attention to his work instead.

"Doctor, the recruits are here to see you." announced the engineer.

"Thank you Billy….Soran would you like to try piloting a suit? Today we are initiating an official test run of the suit's movements, if you would like you can be our pilot for today."

"But sir? He isn't even a-"

" I'm sure our overachiever can accomplish this simple test no?" interrupted the aged man. Soran just merely stared at the man. " I've heard all about from Graham. Anybody who gets that much praise from Graham must surely be perfectly compatible for our new unit, no? Besides I've seen your efforts at the university. Quite the feat wouldn't you say Billy?"

"Well, yes, but sir, we still must get Graham's permission as well."

The man chuckled and simply continued towards the gym, " I'm sure Graham would be please that he has another suit geek to discuss his theories with. Besides, you're legally an adult no? Go prepare a suit for the boy will you? And loosen up, or else you're going to get wrinkles."

Flustered at the comment, Soran was just directed to a room and was told to wait there. Soran rewinded the conversation over a couple times and finally came to the conclusion the this isn't a dream. He pinched himself for good measures. Collecting his thoughts, and filing through the information that he read about from Graham's reports. Anything that he could use for the test run. Before he knew it he was in the cockpit of the newly built machine. His eyes met the instructor's own. He briefly explained his objective of the test run. Soran was supposed to use the machine gun of the suit to hit the moving targets. Warned that the thing only has five bullets. Next he was supposed to invoke the boosters and fly to the balloons meters above to pop them all in two minutes. It wasn't much of an explanation, but Soran understood his objective. As the door latch closed, and the moment of darkness gave out to the outside lights via sensors at the head gear. Taking a deep breath Soran filed through all the information that was given to him earlier about the suit. Luckily he was able to take a peek earlier of the machine's controls from Billy's clipboard while he looked away.

How he loves his photographic memory so much. Placing his hands on the machine's control panel he logged in. A system is always collecting information and thus he felt a need to record his data. Taking deep breaths he thought back to the games, scenarios, and piloting stimulations that was given to him by Graham. Speaking to himself he acted like usual..

"Systems all green. Checking balance fluid, check. Weapons in place, ready for a go." Pausing before he caught sight of his guardian at the viewing balcony. Moving his fingers on the control sticks he raised the hand and wiggled them. He listened to the silent hum of the machine, feeling its reactor core pulse behind his seat. He looked over the blueprint of the mobile suit once again before he started.

Graham watch the suit take a step forward and reach for the gun. Anxiety gnawing at his chest. Trying not to think of all the worst possible scenarios, Graham steeled his face and focused at the action before him. A minuet had already passed, yet the machine stayed stationary until now. What if the controls are too heavy for the lanky kid? No. He must not think that. Soran had proven himself capable enough. But this machine might be different from the others. Damn, if only he could help the boy. Graham only watched the nineteen-year old pilot the suit.

It moved smoothly, yet somewhat hesitantly. The first shot missed the bullseye, but it pop the balloon nonetheless. The other bullets hit it's intended red marks-_Thank the gods for creating first-person-shooter games_-was going smoothly until that is the fifth bullet went didn't come out, or rather there was no fifth bullet. With only thirty seconds to finish the test run, Soran had to think fast. Filing through the blueprints again, hoping to find a solution Soran remembered something Graham had said before.

" _No, seeing as close quarter combat isn't usually prefered during assignments/missions the sonic knives aren't usually used and so it is usually stored on the bottom left leg quarter. When in hand the suit would have to press a button on it in order for the knife to sonically vibrate."_

Kneeling down he opened the hatch and there it is the sonic knife. Instead of holding the knife like usual, Soran held it at the blade. This here, this moment right here, it was time to use his skills from the past. As Soran pulled at the controllers, and the gears, wires and pumps pulled the large lever down, the knife went sailing through the air hitting the balloon's bullseye and flipping on the boosters as the knife was flying. Grabbing the large machine gun, he quickly followed the path of the knife plunged into the small building; and flew up. With only a few seconds left, He broke the end of the blade and put it into the ammunition holder. Knowing full well that the blade is smaller than the bullet's width he shot the knife at a balloon. Using the jagged end of the blade he once again toss it to a balloon. Finally flying to pop the others as well using the sharpened horn of the mobile suit's helmet, and all of it happened in just a few seconds.

Landing down at the platform, He thought of all that had happened. The reality of it all is overwhelming. Never had he felt this proud of himself. The adrenaline still pumped throughout his body and he sat panting. Yes, it was overwhelming, but oh so tiring. He could still feel the intensity of the situation, but now he is simply stationary. He looked up at the holographic clock to the upper right of his screen. It flashed red and blinked on and off at the time 00:00. Taking a deep breath he took off his helmet and opened the hatch. Taking off his helmet was like introducing his senses to a whole new world. He reached out took the support handle, and stood out on the hatch ledge. Stuffing his helmet at his side, he turned his head towards the audience. One person stood out from the rest; with a head full of blond curly locks. It was Graham. The man stared at him with wide peridot eyes. The face morphed from revelation to exualtence. Raising one arm up in the air he raise his thumb high for Soran to see. Soran reminiscing at the gesture and connected the man's eyes with his own appendage. He raise his own arm and copied the gesture. This time with a wide genuine smile.

-Inside The Director's office-

The elder stared out the window that led to the test grounds. A smile was ingrained in his face as he marveled at the pilot's skills. He silently thought to himself.

'_He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and excitement over their new found talent. Sure he acted out of seer curiosity, but hell, he'd do it all again. The teen is so young, but he can do so much for the Union. He needed to lay a foundation to the boy's strength. The things that he heard from Graham were even more amazing in person. To think this raw diamond could have gone to waste if he had not gotten Graham to prioritize the mission to the Krugis Republic. It's power transcended even my expectation.'_

It wasn't long before the test ended and the director was confronted by his trusted engineer. The reflection off the window pane showed a pensive face.

Billy stood at the door and stared at the director. A million thoughts raced through his head. The director's orders are absolute, and so that now led to Billy questioning the elder. '_Was it really necessary to put a sonic knife into the suit, piloted by an inexperienced teenager? Sure he lived with Graham for three years, but surely they never did anything this extreme? In addition, the team was told to only load the gun with only four bullets...That's insane! What is Dr. Elfman supposed to prove?'_

Focusing at the matter in hand, Billy watched his friend's adoptee. He had hopes for the boy and in those high hopes he wanted a possibility for his friend to find something to scrutinize over other than going to war, or fighting. He thought that the boy might do his friend some good. Billy would sometimes think of Graham's inability to think of the importance of his life, and how abnormal and irresponsible it is. He thought that the boy could change that, because now he has someone else to think about. Although the boy came from a sketchy background, he was doing a great job so far. However, this, this changes everything.

Watching the boy overcome the hurdles of the situations alone sent shivers up Billy's spine. Every movement the boy made surprised the man. With little to no experience with a mobile suit; how does he move so easily and smoothly? On another note, the boy's accuracy were, more or less, professional. And now, here comes the realization. The pause lasted only seconds, until he dropped to one knee. Mentally sighing, Billy turned to the doctor, but only noticed how his eyes never strayed from the robot. That brought his attention back to the robot once more as it rose from it's previous position. Raising one arm back and holding one out in front. It's as if the robot itself became a person. As fast as the arm being positioned back, it swung with just as much vigor and strength. There is no need for a gun if you have that proficiency in knives._How does one throw like that with a suit that weighed a thousand times heavier, and make it hit it's mark._But Billy remembered that the boy spent most his life surviving on his own. In order to have that state of mind while in such a dire situation, he must have had much practice.

The knife those was just the beginning. With movements as quick as if on land, he raced the knife to it's target and grabbed it as well as holding the gun. Confused at how it would play out Billy took a step closer to the window pane. He was caught off guard when the boy broke the knife in half and inserted the half blade into the gun. Using the shards as ammunition is something even soldiers wouldn't do. Not to mention using the last bit of the knife to hit his other target, and himself to destroy the last. The quick thinking led Billy little room to guess the boy's critical analyzation. It was then that he realized what his professor was thinking about. But one question came to his mind: ' _Did Dr. Elfman predict this the course of action that the boy was going to make?'_

" Sir, how did you know?"

The director couldn't answer that, because he himself only heard of the boy's proficiency in his academics, especially in Physical Education. He never thought that the simply trait could lead to this. The situation at hand would be remembered by him as one of his best moments to be alive. To be able to witness a genius pilot maneuver his first ever mobile suit.

" You never really know until you try." was all that the elder said before he made his path towards the test grounds himself.

Never had Graham seen anybody move like how the boy did in a mobile suit. It was abnormal to have that much flexibility in any general machine? The timing, the precision. Just what did Soran have to go though to gain that ability? Graham continued watching the boy and his view of the boy changed so much. Sure he knew that the boy was swift and agile; strong and observative to a fault. This; however, was not expected. Never did he expect all the piloting simulations would lead up to his actual first piloting scenario? A game is a game, and this is reality. Yet, it must all be the same to Soran.

Graham felt pride and excitement as the suit flew down. The boy had done it. He had piloted a mobile suit. Sure he felt many things, even when the boy came out with a smile he felt something. It wasn't anything new, but it gnawed at his stomach and it didn't feel all too good. It must be a mistake because the feeling he must feel right now is pride not fear?

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Safe

Chapter 4:

The boy's career at the Union was undoubtedly secured by the way that Soran handled the suit. His graduation was early and thus began his life finally as a Union pilot. Sure he did great, but never did he expect this much attention from the public. He now became the youngest ever to pilot a suit in combat and it was quite overwhelming. He had been proposed many contracts to transfer to other alliances. Promises of a rise in ranks and a larger monthly income was built into the contracts. Yet he stayed where he was at. Vice-Lieutenant Graham Aker was perplexed at this. He had no problems with the new set up of his supervising of the boy, but in terms of ranking; the boy equaled him. He therefore felt no need for him to watch the young man.

While at the academy the boy had made many enemies, he noticed. Not that the looks they received didn't contain any ill intent. Was there ever a time where the boy wasn't enigmatic? Graham was proud yet angry of the adoptee, he took the remorse of his fellow classmates as nothing. He doesn't socialize much. From what Graham received from the chairman was that the boy kept himself cooped up in the hanger for days only to come out for small breaks or a visit to the library-which he rarely does. Honestly, the blond lieutenant felt-dare he think it- disconnected from the boy. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He almost missed their small banters when he usually sits on the couch. The boy's well being is on the line and Graham has no idea how to deal with this.

What does he do in there anyways? What is so important that he disregards all other to work in? Graham needs to know, and he needs to know now.

He had just finished a small conference with the board and is heading over to dote on Soran and get him out of the make-shift cave. The car drive wasn't as long as it seemed, but it probably was the monologues that the blond lieutenant had with his subconscious. He basically tuned everything out. Everything was so frantic now since Soran's exceedingly display of piloting and the field in general. How fitting it was that the youngest lieutenant adopts a prodigy in the the same field? But that means that the boy will be exposed to more things earlier on... Graham digresses with the thought. In all actuality, the boy did just 'immigrate' to the Japan a few years back and is still getting the hang of things-more like becoming an expert on the subject. Aker inwardly laughs at the thought. The boy doesn't eat much, but knowledge is consumed by him is truck loads! Just how much information would satisfy him!

His self-monologue prolonged until the radio emitted a high pitched noise. It was moments later that he cranked up the volume, and then stomped on the gas.

"Alert to east coast of fort Helios, evacuate immediately, hostage situation at the academy, I repeat, hostage situation at the academy. We have yet to contact any students or staff from within the building, but the union is sending in troops."

The only thing on his mind was the growing trepidation of fear. How on earth did they allow this to happen? What is their objective? Why the academy?

As he was nearing the school, the ground shook. Mobile suits were being dropped out from the clouded sky. The models were of the confederate soldiers, but with a red paint job as well as an insignia of a typhoon of some sort located on it's upper arm. Graham's first guess: The Red Typhoon, an independent rebellion group that has risen in numbers over the past years. Their objective is to overthrow the government, started by skeptical viewed conspiracies within the government. Their previous leader was kicked from the stand and was exchanged for a new leader, a previous mercenary who took in orphaned children and made them fight. A despicable human fighting against the government, all the more reason to defeat this small faction.

Shaking the thoughts aside, Graham digresses. How would he get inside the school now? His thoughts were interrupted by a slight vibration against the seat to his right. The screen flashed with a picture of a tanned boy with black wavy hair, orange eyes looks to his side, staring at the screen; he was holding a strawberry ice cream cone in his right hand, tongue sticking out to taste the cool treat.

Graham quickly reached over and swiped the green motion sensor activating the call line. For a few minutes there was silence until a calm, mature, alto voice broke the silence.

"Graham?"

Feeling relief flood his system, he takes in a great breath and says, "Thank god! Soran! How are you contacting me? Are you ok! Where are you! Are still in the sch-what was that?"

"They're at the door. I turned off the intruder lockdown so you guys should be able to get in from the outside, but everyone else was taken as hostages, in the gym. "

It wasn't depicted in his question, but he was definitely anxious. Graham pondered the thought for a few moments and asked, " alright, lock the door to your lab, stay there, do you hear me? Don't move an inch? There should be enough energy to keep the air circulation going. "

There was silence on the other end for several minutes, several minutes that stretched the patience of the blond lieutenant. "Soran?" Was all he could say.

"There wouldn't be any power."

"What? Why not? There should enough to last a month?"

"There's enough for a few hours..."

"A few hours! What happened to all it's energy?"

"I may or may not have tapped on to that power supply and they unfortunately had shut down the generator."

"Tsk! Alright, then keep a low profile. Stay away from cameras, the first place that they should have hit is the control room, they want complete monopolization of the school. Wait for us to move in. Stay in one place and hide."

"I can't." replied the boy.

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"You wouldn't. You would try to save the others, you would take back the school if you were in my place."

"Yes! Wa-No! I meant No! It's too dangerous! I would do it, but that doesn't mean that you should! Don't overestimate yourself, let the union do what they do best! There should be a few squadrons heading over within a few minutes."

"If keep moving, I should be okay. But they have guns, and I mean big guns, huge actually. Most people are carrying assault rifles. A few are carrying some high tech white gun-like machine. Besides, I am in the control room.

"In the con-what are you doing there! Get out of there! Of course they're going to go there if the power suddenly goes offline! When you get out you are so gro-"

" grounded? Me? If I don't do this then there's a chance that I will die, that people will die!" Emphasizing the syllables in people he continued, " I can very well take care of myself. I just called you because I thought that you would encourage me protect the home that I love, I guess not. I'll see you later Graham."

He hung up.

"Damn it!" Graham cursed. Running a hand thought his golden locks, he cursed once more. Bringing one hand down to hit the steering wheel. He ran out of ideas. He never really pegged himself for a protective person, but since he met the boy. The boy with doe-like eyes and black silky locks that wove in and out of its nest, like small little mounds of comfort. The boy with the sharp and splitting humor like no other he has seen. He called his engineering friend.

"Damn it Billy pick up, pick up!"

"Hello-"

"Billy! Where are you?"

"At the lab, why?"

"I need you to hack into the layout of the academy's newest renovation for me. Give me a path inside."

"Are you insane? There's currently a hostage situation, and the union will surly follow up with troops in forty-five second! The worst thing is to get in the way of negotiations." exclaimed Billy.

" Soran is in there! He going to get himself killed! That idiot!"

" Elfmann as should be heading to the school as of this moment and negotiations should be starting soon. Graham I need you to come to the lab." The blond's name was reappeared seven times before he responded.

" Fine." spat out Graham as he took one last glance back to the academy.

Soran ran to each room and collected the emergency kits from each one. Searching through each one, he tried to crate a weapon. He's been through this before. He's got the upper hand. He trained for years. He survived. He Survived. He will not fail now.

He took the sharp knives and put them around his legs with athletes tape. Creating another holster on his other leg, he took the tubes and inserted a metal wire he found in the janitors closet. Stuffing the new deadly weapons he harvested from the kit in their new respectable places; Soran journeyed to the control room.

He exited the room and soundlessly creeped to the corner. He stood there in wait for a noise. It wasn't hard to pick out the heavy wheezing from the large man. He couldn't afford to wait, nor could he afford to get hurt. So he opted to sneak past the giant. But then Soran saw the gun. It would be very helpful. So he went in to attack as soon as the man turned his back to the boy. Using his smaller and more agile body, he swiftly kicked one leg off the floor and kicked the other leg at it's back. Stunning the stranger, he grabbed hold of his shirt and using his own weight, Soran pulled the man back. As the man fell on the ground in shock, Soran ran to grab the gun. Turning back to the terrorist, the Krugian swung the butt of the gun as hard as he can into the others temple temporary knocking him out.

Soran searched the man and found a communication device. Deciding it appropriate, he dragged the man into the room around the corner and locked it. After the deed was done, he pocketed the remaining ammo and swiftly started moving. A few corners away, he encountered a group of terrorists. They were conversing and laughing boisterously. He aimed the big white gun at the group. Finding a small lever, he flipped it and pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot out of it and through the leg of a man and before they knew it. They were all on their backs in pain. Before anyone could communicate with the other terrorists their hands had third degree burns; one by one they were knocked out by the young teenager.

Before knocking out the last of the group Soran shoved a assault rifle against the mans stomach. The man scoffed at the threat that he was given.

" Do it boy, I dare you." spat the man. Instead of pulling the trigger against his stomach, Soran moved to gun to the man's inner thigh and shot it.

" This is the Great Saphenious vein. It's purpose is to send blood from the feet to the heart. One of the most important veins that you need to keep functioning. I just shot it and now you will bleed out in a matter of minuets. If you give me the answer then I will help you, deal?" All that the man did was pant in pain and spit in the boy's face. Standing up, Soran rested his foot on the wound and applied pressure. The man screamed in pain.

" Don't waste your time. Just tell me why are you guys attacking the academy."

" Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just stop the bleeding!"

After a several minuets, the wound was stitched up and covered with a gauze.

" Two weeks ago, we were given orders to retrieve something from the academy. " he paused there.

" what, were you guys trying to retrieve?" warily asked Soran. The man lowered his head and mumbled. It was so quiet, but Soran heard it loud and clear.

Immediately Soran sprinted off, carrying the guns he out them to use. He was surrounded. He didn't matter who he killed, all that matters is that he completes his mission. That is to lock the gates, so no one can get out. However, since he learned of the plan, he needs to get out or else. As he ran through the halls, he killed with deadly precision. Picking up stray ammo along the way.

Upon reaching the control room, Soran shut down the power. Leaving the gates open. Deciding that this may help in freeing the hostages located in the gymnasium. No he can't. He needs to stay in here, where no one can get to him. The words of the interrogated man ringed through his head.

" Not a what, but a who."

But he thought of Graham. And how he's willing to save people he didn't even know. So he called him.

He was immediately met with some scolding. Relief washed over his alerted system. That is, until he heard banging on the door.

"They're at the door, since I've shut off the intruder lockdown system. You guys should be able to come in." Reported Soran. A few moments later, they were in a heated argument about his whereabouts.

"In the cont- What are you doing there! Get out of there!" The words were buzzing I his ears. He was threatened to be grounded and that means he's allowed to do nothing but write reports on how he should have behaved. After his first experience he vowed to never explore or go to a circus again; discarding the fact that he was gone for three weeks on end. In all reality he was doing the school a favor.

" Grounded? Me? If I don't do this then there's a chance that I will die, that people will die!" Emphasizing the syllables in people he continued, " I can very well take care of myself. I just called you because I thought that you would encourage me protect the home that I love, I guess not. I'll see you later Graham." Soran lied. He just need a little moral boost is all, and it was enough.

He hung up. Soran glanced at the screen once again and decided that he'll put an end to this once and for all.

He hid under the desk as the perpetrator bursted into the room. As soon as a soldiers leg appear infringing of the small desk. He cut the man's inner knee with the medical knife. And as the man fell to the ground, Soran hit the man in the head with the butt of his gun. With one man down the others simply heard a noise and followed suit in the dark. With many years of no electricity, his eyes adjusted to the dark easily.

In only a few minutes three men were laying on the floor unconscious. Soran simply stepped over their bodies and picked up their weapons. Sprinting through the halls he took down the terrorist one by one. But not without getting at least a few injuries. After shooting down one armed member another nicked his right abdomen, as well as receiving a large cut along his forearm in close combat with a decent fighter. Finally, he eventually entered the forest outside of the gym. Inside the gym was cut off from the rest of the school. It had it's own power supply, and so the lights were still on. There were a total of twenty armed men carrying heavy artillery, and each one had at least three foot on the Krugian survivor. He needed a distraction.

Luckily, he was given one.

"Hey! Why are you here! I thought you only go against the government, not the people!" Stated the young man, but was soon slugged down to his knees.

"You live because I let you, don't underestimate me. We're here for only one thing." As the man talked, Soran sneaked in through the closet window.

Once inside, he climbed the stairs leading to the power panel, and once he was able to pry the small hatch open, he proceeded to unplug the wires. He was able to shut the lights in the gym. Now he just had to wait. Squatting next to the door waiting for his next victim. In the dark, he saw a shadow in front of him. Shining the light inside the box, the man was at least seven feet taller than the boy. Soran knew he only had one chance, so climbed on a chair and jumped onto the terrorist's back. As the man struggled to breath, Soran kept a steady strong grip on his automatic machine gun block the man's air passage. It want long until the man passed out, and so carried on Soran into the gym.

At this point in time, he didn't think about anything other than survival. There was no consequences, there was no laws, no rules to live by, just pure instinct; instincts that had been sharpen for all his life for moments like these.

Eyes blazing with determination. They held no fear. A gun in one hand, a knife in the other. He crouched and attacked one at a time. As time passed his foot steps became quieter, so was his breathing. Stalking his prey and pouncing. He was unstoppable in the dark. He was, after all, a child of war.

He suddenly heard screaming until the lights turned on. In front of him was a man with golden lock just like 'his'. But eyes that were dark brown pools of fear and hatred. The man looked at Soran with scorn and swung his legs. It connected to Soran's torso and sent him a few feet back. He tried to get back up, but was again kicked, and again and again. The man then kneeled down and spoke something to Soran; however, in his condition, his only answer was to spit in the man's face. That action led to his beating. Honestly, he regretted his action, but he wasn't going to let the man know that. Golden hair that reminded him so much of home was hurting him.

The golden hair that signified freedom, peace, love, and comfort. It was hurting him. No... These golden locks can't be his can it? No, this was a hostile color. It was just like the rusty red of Kruigs. The green of each eye had now faded to brown and a face of twisted-pleasure replaced one of honesty, and virtue. But, that golden hair was a waste on this impersonator.

With one hand Soran painfully raise it and pulled on the man's hair and kneed him in the face. Despite the attack, and sudden strength, he fell to the ground again.

Now he couldn't move. He knew by his labored breathing that he has at least three broken ribs by the beating. While on the ground, he struggled to breath and coughed out some something slimy. As he turned his head to the side-avoiding to jostle his ribs-he split the thing in his hand. It was was a weird color. A red that flowed from the cracks of his fingers. Coating the appendage with crimson intricate crevices.

As he tried to keep consciousness, he felt a painful tug from his hair. He didn't notice, until a hand brushed past his. For a few moments he laid helpless as the men drag him through the large academy, a trail of blood following them. He couldn't do anything, he was in so much pain, but couldn't speak, because he knows that nothing good will come of it. He tried his best not to fall back asleep, so he used all his strength to reach into his pocket and turn on his phone.

He doesn't know how long it's been, but all he could ever think of as of the moment was that he hurt all over. He just wants the pain to stop.

The next time he awoke was quick and short, but it was warm, comfortable, and safe. He knew it was just a matter of time until his guardian arrived.

"You're late..."slurred the Krugian survivor.

"Idiot." replied the lieutenant with the boy cradled in his arms.

Trying his best to stay awake, he kept talking to his guardian, "you should've seen me. I wa-" A cough broke his sentence, the he started again, "I was-I t-took out all-the ones-t-the building, but gym-almost." Another cough, " you look l-l-like Shi-it.." they both laughed at the comment.

"Really? Look who's talking, have you seen yourself lately?" A soothing tenor chuckle came from above him. He was drifting away, he could tell. His only regret was that he couldn't show Graham his creation, oh,well, he can show Graham when he wakes up right? He heard his name a few times, and smiled at how out of character his guardian became because of his state. And he drifted off into a painless sleep.

wow, took me long enough huh? Yea, yea, i know... I just wanted to post this chapter up ASAP,but there will probably be changes that are made to the chapter, lie revisions of any sort. Blah, blah, blah... All I want is for you to R&R please and thank you!


End file.
